


Scribble

by hapgen



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-03-29 04:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13919697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapgen/pseuds/hapgen
Summary: Makoto loves the phrase on his back. Quirky, yes, but he loves it.





	1. Confusion

Makoto knew that he was not supposed to look at his body all day. He was supposed to ignore any bumps he felt, any warm or cool feelings, or any sudden muscle tremors. His parents said that it was important- so important, that if he looked at even the inside of his wrist, he would never see the handwritten phrase splayed across his skin. Makoto knew his parents were superstitious, but he was twelve. Kids his age were mischievous and had minds of their own. So, despite his curiosity to just look, to just take one small peek in the mirror, he blindly slipped on his school uniform and walked to school. He didn’t want to spoil the thing that every person looked forward to since they began to understand words: the day their soulmate’s first words to them would appear on their skin.

Makoto knew for a fact that he was a romantic. Yes, he was young, and so far, he had no luck with any real “friends” or “crushes,” but he could not help but feel that bright, warm feeling in his chest whenever he thought about having a soulmate. Someone to hug and hold, someone to love for as they both live. It was exciting.  
School was going to be let out early for that one reason. The school board all agreed that the students Makoto’s age had to be let out early, especially in case something happened- like if they were to look at any place of their body but their hands. It was a daunting task for the kids that had no boundaries, but it was school policy... and an old folk’s tale that has never been proven to be true.

Vibrating out of excitement (or anxiety, Makoto wasn’t sure, they felt the same), he went through the school day without sparing one glance at a mirror. He didn’t even look out the window, which was a great accomplishment. Math had been particularly boring today. School seemed to drag on forever, relentlessly trying Makoto’s thinning patience. It felt like his folders were full of busy work, and he was not looking forward to doing that. Especially since he would be wrapped up in a blanket and lying down on the couch all day. Extreme precautions.

Hence, when Makoto arrived home, he immediately raced upstairs as fast as his gangly limbs would take him (darn his never-ending growth spurt). He tossed his schoolbag onto the ground and took off his uniform as quickly as humanly possible. Once he finished, he changed into the clothes his mom set out for him earlier, which consisted of a turtleneck, sweatshirt, jeans, and wool socks that Makoto already knew were going to be very itchy. Makoto was then ushered into the living room and tucked into the couch, his parents excitedly rushing around him. His mom was flipping through the channels on the television, asking Makoto which show he wanted to watch. His dad, on the other hand, was sitting on the recliner next to the couch, idly rubbing his hands together. Yet, no one was more excited and nervous as Makoto, who found himself drifting asleep.

Five years later, and Makoto still recalled that day with absolute fondness. He remembered waking up the next day with an itch on his lower back, and with elation, he ran up the steps and peeled off his layers. He strained his neck as he tried to read the words. 

_What do you swim?_

Makoto chuckled to himself. He remembers his parents studying the mark with confusion, before telling him that at least he didn’t get “Hello?” or anything else plain etched onto his back. Instead, he got something interesting. “What do you swim?” was not a common phrase in ordinary talk, so after he and his parents asked around, they had found a local swimming club for him to join.

Tentatively, Makoto turned and looked back in his mirror, looking at the twists and curls of the delicate cursive. It was supposed to be just like your soulmate’s handwriting (Makoto felt bad for whoever got his handwriting, he would make sure to apologize to them as soon as they met), and he was absolutely in awe with how beautiful it looked.  
He sighed quietly. He still had yet to meet his soulmate. Someone that had yet to ask “What do you swim?” in a curious voice. Makoto didn’t care if it was a boy or girl, he just wanted it to be someone that would be as excited to meet him as he will be to meet them.

Makoto slipped his undershirt back on and grabbed a flannel. Today was probably going to be another disappointing day, full of listening to Nagisa’s crooning over his soulmate, Rei. It’s not like Makoto hated that, but he could not help but feel sad over not being able to meet his own soulmate and talk about them like that.  
He picked up his wallet and walked out the front door, heading towards the market. Today was a bright, sunshiny day, leaving Makoto in high spirits. Yes, he wouldn’t meet his soulmate today, but maybe he could try to enjoy the weather. He liked the sun. In fact, Nagisa and Rei often compared him to the sun. Nagisa would usually say: “Mako-chan, your smile lights up a dark room! That’s why you’re the sun!” And Rei would happily agree, stating that: “The sun is also the center of the solar system, Makoto-senpai. You mean the world to us.”

And, of course, that would lead to more space and astronomy-themed puns. Makoto enjoyed that conversation. He had felt a little worn down that day.  
When Makoto made it to Rei’s favorite ice cream parlor, Nagisa was already waiting at the door. He cheerfully waved from the door as Makoto walked up.

“Hello, Mako-chan! How are you doing today?” He smiled, reaching over and clasping one of Makoto’s tan hands in his own. “Hear anything... special?” He raised an eyebrow, making Makoto blush.

“No, I haven’t. But who knows! Maybe today is the day.” Makoto replied. He knew that the last sentence sounded forced and unsure, but it would keep Nagisa from verbally pointing it out again.

Nagisa smiled sadly and leaned back. “Sorry... Rei is waiting for us inside, let’s go!” 

Makoto chuckled at Nagisa’s 180 in expression and followed him inside. It was much cooler in the parlor than it was outside, so Makoto was glad that he decided to wear his flannel. It kept him from turning into a human popsicle.

They both spotted Rei at the same time. He was amiably chatting with the cashier, who looked both interested and bored at the same time. Nagisa ran up and hugged Rei’s arm, cheerfully greeting both of them. Makoto followed, a fond smile on his face. He did a lot of following, huh...

“Hey! I don’t think we’ve met, I’m Nagisa, Nagisa Hazuki!” Nagisa introduced himself to the cashier.

The cashier tilted his head and smiled, his pink hair defying gravity as every stand stayed in place. “You can call me Kisumi, nice to meet ‘cha!” He looked at Rei and Makoto before standing up straight. “What would you guys like to order?”

Makoto shook his head. No, not his soulmate. In slight dismay, Makoto looked at the flavors of ice cream they had. Nothing crazy, like the Superman flavor he heard was popular in America, but they instead had vanilla and cherry- was that chocolate? Yes, chocolate.

“I’ll have a chocolate cone, please. One scoop.” Makoto placed his order, waiting for Rei and Nagisa to order theirs before paying and leaving the store.  
They all walked down the sidewalk, enjoying their treat. Nagisa licked his cookies and cream flavored ice cream, swinging Rei’s hand between them. “Not the one?” He asked in a hushed whisper. It still sounded like his normal volume, but Rei nor Makoto was going to say anything about that.

Makoto looked at him in surprise, then deflated ever-so-slightly. “Um, no. He didn’t look like my type anyway.”

Nagisa pursed his lips together to make a frown. “Mako-chan, you know that there’s no such thing as types when it comes to soulmates! I mean, look at Rei and I, we’re not each other's types at all!”

Rei hummed in agreement, before realizing what Nagisa said. “W-what? Nagisa, you are my only type. I would be dating you even if we weren’t soulmates.”

“Rei-chan... that’s so sweet!” Nagisa said, flinging his arms around Rei. Rei spluttered as both of their ice creams fell to the ground. 

Makoto watched them with amusement. This was a daily occurrence. Nagisa or Rei would say something absolutely heartfelt, causing the other to fawn over the speaker. This brought lots of... public displays of affection. Not that Makoto minded that, either, they were relatively innocent.

Apparently, Makoto forgot to look at where he was walking while watching the couple, and was surprised to feel something- no, someone, walk into his right shoulder. Whoever the person was stumbled, causing Makoto to quickly drop his ice cream (”In the arms of the angels...”) and catch the person before they fell to the ground. The person blindly scrambled for Makoto’s arms, holding onto his biceps tightly as he steadied himself.

“A-are you okay? I’m sorry about that, I didn’t mean to run into you. That was my fault, I wasn’t watching where I was going and- eek!” Makoto squeaked as the stranger silently felt up his arms.

The stranger blinked, his blue eyes deep in thought as he ran his pale hands up and down Makoto’s arms. He looked troubled, and perhaps a little confused. Makoto felt his face heat up over the physical attention... especially since it was from such an attractive person.

“Um, sir? Why are you touching my, uh... arms?” Makoto asked, preparing himself for a creepy response.

The stranger with the blue eyes looked up, staring into Makoto’s green eyes. “What do you swim?” He asked, straight forward and to the point.

Makoto smiled, relief filling his features. “Oh, I swim backstroke! What about you?”

The stranger sighed, “Freestyle. I only swim free.” He let go of Makoto’s arms, letting an odd look grace his features.

Makoto nodded, “That’s great! I learned how to swim free, but I never stuck with it like I do the backstroke, cause I don’t like being under the water like that.” He shrugged. “But, I love swimming. It’s nice to feel like you’re floating on clouds. It’s almost like I feel... free!”

“Me too.” The stranger smiled softly. “I’m Haru.”

Makoto played the name over and over again in his head. Haru. What a beautiful, lovely, amazing name-

Wait.

_**Wait.** _

“U-uh... Did... what did you say to me?” Makoto asked, a shiver going up his spine.

Haru tilted his head in confusion, his black hair blowing in the breeze. “My name is Haru.”

Makoto shook his head, already beginning to feel his heart swell up, “No, no, before that. The first thing!”

Haru looked down in thought, before his eyes widened in realization. “What do you swim...”

Makoto felt like he was going to cry. Honestly, he was going to burst into tears and hold this person- Haru -in his arms for as long as he could. He probably had tears running down his face, and he was probably making a fool out of himself, but he couldn’t help it. His soulmate was right in front of him.

Haru reached out and wiped a tear off of Makoto’s face, looking at him with worry. “I hope you’re not... disappointed. Or anything.” He muttered quietly.

Makoto’s eyes sparkled as he smiled, “No! I’m so happy! I never thought this day would come! I’ve spent years looking at your words, waiting to meet you-”

Haru’s eyes brightened, his hand lingering down near Makoto’s hand. “What’s your name?”

“Makoto Tachibana!” Makoto said. He was 99% sure he was embarrassing himself, but he was elated. 

“Makoto...” Haru softly said, letting Makoto’s name roll of his tongue so gently. Wow. That was the most amazing, gorgeous sound Makoto has ever heard. He could not wait to hear it again, and again, and again... for as long as they live.


	2. Ignorance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru ignores the writing on his back. It’s boring.

Haruka was twelve when his mark appeared. It was in some of the messiest handwriting he had ever seen (and his dad had chicken scratch!), and to top it off, it was simple. Plain. It had no outstanding qualities.

He remembers the feeling he had when he woke up the day after the “don’t look at your skin or you’ll be forever alone” day. He got up with what almost felt like excitement, even though now he thinks it was anxiety, and tore off his shirt while racing to his bathroom. Instead of taking his normal two-hour soak in the bathtub, he began to trace his fingers over his skin in search of any bumps.

Haru’s fingers eventually found a rough patch on his lower back (perfect place to keep it hidden while also being in an easily uncoverable location) and turned to look for the words in the bathroom mirror. He squinted at first, not being able to make out what the words said, but once he understood it... the full impact of how bland it was came in.

_Are you okay?_

Now, Haru knew of some other kids that had similar phrases like his on their bodies. Like... Aki, for example. She had ‘How do you do?’ written in plain handwriting. What made it even worse her, though, was the way almost every line had a little curl or flair to it. He felt bad for her.

But, Haru did not like his. Aki’s had character. Haru’s mark? A simple question that literally anyone could ask him. He could get a paper cut and one of the elderly women could see the Band-Aid on his finger and ask him if he was okay, and of course Haru would have a quiet panic attack.

Yet... he was never asked that question. 

No one specifically asked if he was okay. In fact, after Aki moved to another prefect and Rin went to Australia, he spoke to no one. His parents would ask him about his day. How was school? What did you learn? Did you talk to anyone? Did you get asked anything?

And, of course, Haru would answer those questions with simple shakes of his head. He wanted fancy poems and interesting phrases like other people. Not that simple, bland phrase scribbled on his back. Taking off his clothes to swim felt like a burden now. The kids would point out the mark on his back and have the gall to actually laugh at him.  
Haru wanted something like his parents had. His dad saw her on campus one day and decided to write a fantastical love poem for her. One night, Haru’s dad told him the story: “I got the idea that if your mother was the one for me, I wanted her to have something beautiful on her back. Actually, I knew that the day I first learned about the marks. I wanted to give my future wife something she could show her friends and be proud of.”

Haru’s father had ‘It’s you, it’s actually you!’ on his forearm, and his mother had ‘Your eyes beckon me to you like the rolling waves on the shore.’

Haru did not like his father’s poems, but still. It was special.

A few years later, and Haru was now 18. He took up swimming again after quitting for a few years (after Rin left he had no reason to compete, so why continue taking classes?), and picked it back up when Rin finally contacted him.

He got a call on the house phone, which was odd, because no one ever called the house. He was the only one that lived there. Even though Haru wanted to leave it alone and not answer it, he knew that if it was his parents he would probably get his phone privileges taken away (again, he was 18). Hence, he begrudgingly answered it.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Haru! Long time no, uh, talk!” A cheerful voice spoke.

Haru narrowed his eyes in confusion, before realization kicked him in the face. “Rin?”

“Yes, it’s me, who else could it be? Got any other friends?”

After a long and confusing conversation, Haru learned that Rin was back in Japan and taking swimming classes at some private school. Haru had no interest in going there at all, especially after Rin’s constant nagging.

“Haru, please, just one dip in the pool. Just one.” Rin pleaded after they took a “quick” trip to the nearby swimsuit store.

Haru glanced over at him. “No.”

Rin sighed, “Is there anything I can do to make you say yes? I want to swim with you at least one more time before you go to college and everything, you know?”

Haru knew that if he looked at Rin’s face again, he would be met with puppy-dog eyes and a pitiful pout. Instead, he focused his gaze on the nearby ocean. It was moving around a lot... just like his thoughts.

“Fine. Once.”

Haru could have sworn that after that day, when he finally swam with Rin, he had never felt that alive. He felt freer than he could have ever imagined. When the water touched his skin, it was like he never left the water. Taking daily baths was no longer enough. Now he had to be in contact with a large body of water every day.

Speaking of water, today he was heading to the ocean. His jammers were on under his clothes, his hair was brushed, and he felt content. His life was okay. He was meeting Rin for a friendly meeting at the oceanfront; afterwards, they would go to the boardwalks and get something to eat. Rin had no friends other than Haru, and vice versa, so spending time with one another became the default.

Once Haru made it to the beach, he immediately felt at ease. All of his worries and thoughts vanished as he breathed in the salt air. He looked at the coast, spotting the bright red hair whipping around in the windy air. Rin looked annoyed, but a huge smile broke out on his face once he saw Haru.

“Haru! Hey!” Rin greeted as Haru made his way over. 

Haru let himself smile. He was in a good mood. Rin clapped his hand on Haru’s back before taking a deep breath. He seemed. . . nervous now. Haru began to feel uneasy. Did something happen? Was Rin moving again? 

Rin sat down, gesturing for Haru to sit next to him. Reluctantly, Haru knelt down in the sand, unwilling to completely rest on the ground. Rin noticed that but didn’t mention it, choosing to sigh and begin his story instead.  
“Um, so... something happened. Something scary, but super awesome. Probably the best thing that could ever happen to me.” Rin started, reaching for his pant leg.

Haru felt his face pale. A chill ran down his spine as his mind began to feel fuzzy, as if a fog was settling over it. He knew what was on that leg.

_Oh, you’re Rin, right?_

He looked at the words trailing lazily across Rin’s toned calf. Rin cleared his throat, then shakily continued. “I... I met my soulmate yesterday. He’s great. I’ve seen him at Samezuka a few times, and I finally got to say hi to him because he just seemed interesting, you know? And... he said that.” He pointed at his calf, a small, fond smile appearing on his face. Rin seemed to relax as he spoke about his soulmate.

Haru continued to stare at the mark. No. Rin found his soulmate. Everyone had a soulmate. Rin’s mark was special, and it was true. Rin wasn’t alone anymore. He didn’t need Haru. He had a soulmate.

_A soulmate._

_Are you okay?_

Haru suddenly stood up and left the spot on the beach in a huff. He didn’t know how to feel, how to think. All he could feel, if anything, was a deep ache in his chest. Everyone had someone to hold, to care for, to love, and here Haru was with a bland mark on his back and no soulmate to show for it. Maybe that’s why he was alone. No one cared.

Haru plowed through the boardwalk’s crowd, ignoring any calls for his name or the phone vibrating in his pants’ pocket. He needed to go home, rest his mind, and maybe throw his phone in the toilet and forget about ever having friends again. He would only be reminded of the fact that he had no one.

Slowly, his pace began to settle and his heart rested. He had no reason to continue the run, even though his senses still felt blurred and hazy. It was best for him to go home at this point. If he couldn’t stay aware of his surroundings, it probably wasn’t safe for him to be out. So, he began to make his way home.

Blindly, he zig-zagged through the crowds. He heard some kind of hustle up ahead, so he started to move a little faster to hopefully bypass whatever event was going on. Even then, he still felt himself bump into something rock-solid, and then, woah, he was falling-

Suddenly, arms wrapped around his waist and his hands flew up to cling to the arms. His mind was blank for a moment, not believing the fact that he actually ran into someone. Furthermore, he was holding on to the nicest pair of arms he had felt in a while. The last pair he felt was. . . Rin’s, and his were nowhere near as defined as these.

He felt the ridges in the tan skin, feeling just how taut they were. Absolutely incredible. Haru felt his breath catch for a second- now he sounded like Rin’s sister.

“A-are you okay? I’m sorry about that, I didn’t mean to run into you. That was my fault, I wasn’t watching where I was going and- eek!” Haru blinked, not listening to the stranger’s concerned and startled voice.

A thought popped into Haru’s head: Maybe this person is a swimmer? The person seemed to be walking alone, so maybe he didn’t have friends either! Haru could easily make a friend that had a hobby like his own. But, what did he swim? If swam freestyle, they could get along all right. He didn’t know about the other styles, though.

“Um, sir? Why are you touching my, uh... arms?” The stranger asked, sounding nervous. 

Haru looked up at the stranger, finding bright, green eyes. They were mesmirizing.

“What do you swim?” He asked, straight forward and to the point. He wasn’t going to dance around the topic. He wanted to know.

The stranger looked relieved, a gorgeous smile lighting up his handsome features, “Oh, I swim backstroke! What about you?”

Haru sighed in contentment, “Freestyle. I only swim free.” He reluctantly let go of those very nice arms. He already regretted letting go of them.

“That’s great! I learned how to swim free, but I never stuck with it like I do the backstroke, cause I don’t like being under the water like that.” The stranger shrugged dismissively. “But, I love swimming. It’s nice to feel like you’re floating on clouds. It’s almost like I feel... free!”

Haru felt his heart skip a million beats. He was sure that his face was red, it already felt oh-so-warm, yet he let a smile escape. This man was definitely going to be a friend to Haru. 

“Me too.” Haru was glad that the stranger felt the same way about swimming that he did. “I’m Haru.”

The stranger opened his mouth as if he was about to say something before he stopped in confusion. Haru watched as the man’s face turned a beet red.  
“U-uh... Did... what did you say to me?” He asked.

Haru tilted his head in confusion. What was the stranger’s problem? Was his name weird? He repeated his statement, “My name is Haru.”

The stranger quickly shook his head, his eyes sparkling in amazement. “No, no, before that. The first thing!” He said, his breathing noticeably beginning to speed up.

Haru thought for a moment, trying to recall what he first said to the stranger. He ran into him, felt up his arms. . . Then the stranger asked him-

_Are you okay?_

Haru’s eyes widened as he took a deep, shuddering breath. “What do you swim...” He muttered quietly, trying to process what was currently happening.

He remembered that mark on his back, with its messy handwriting and bland phrase that he despised, but now it seemed almost endearing. When no one had ever bothered to ask him if he was okay, this stranger, _his soulmate_ , asked him. Haru looked back up in amazement, only to see the man’s face covered in tears.

He reached up and wiped a few away. What if his soulmate didn’t like him? Oh no, he couldn’t be alone, not again, not ever. Quietly, Haru asked, “I hope you’re not... disappointed. Or anything.”

The stranger’s eyes seemed to brighten up, “No! I’m so happy! I never thought this day would come! I’ve spent years looking at your words, waiting to meet you-”

Haru let out a breath that he was unknowingly holding and reached out for his soulmate’s hand. A thought came to him: “What’s your name?”

“Makoto Tachibana!” Makoto happily replied, his smile growing wider by the second. 

Haru couldn’t believe his ears. Makoto was a beautiful, perfect, incredible name. “Makoto. . .” He said quietly, letting the name roll off his tongue. It was soft and welcoming, just like the water.

He never wanted to let Makoto go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the awesome response on this! It makes me so happy. :)
> 
> In return, I made sure to keep my promise and write a part two, focusing on... Haru! I hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
